1. Field of the Invention
This field of invention relates to hair drying apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hair dryer hood conduit wherein the same is arranged to effect an efficient hood onto an individual's head minimizing heat loss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hair drying within a hair dryer hood is effective, but a considerable volume of air flow is lost and associated thermal drying of the individual's hair therewith by spacing of a hood relative to an individual's head. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a hair dryer hood structure having a conduit arranged for mounting thereto to effect speeding of a hair drying procedure, as well as minimizing loss of energy during such procedure. Prior art hair dryers utilizing dispersing hoods and the like are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,084 to Maass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,821 to Simon sets forth a hair dryer hood assembly of flexible configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,068 to Curlee sets forth a hair dryer heat deflector device mounted about a lower periphery of a hair dryer hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,600 to Fischer sets forth a hair dryer and hood structure of conventional construction within the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved hair dryer hood conduit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the directing of hair drying heat onto an individual's head and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.